Mass storage devices (such as FLASH memory devices that includes SD and MMC type mass storage devices) have increased greatly in both storage capacity and in the capabilities (i.e., processing resources) of associated mass storage device controllers. This increase in available storage capacity has had a synergistic effect on the general availability of devices (“host devices”) whose capabilities can depend greatly on available memory. Such devices include portable digital devices such as portable media players, interactive personal communication devices (cell phones, PDAs, etc.) and the like. In this way, a digital consumer's exposure to digital products that use the storage capability of mass storage devices such as FLASH memory has greatly increased.
This exposure typically spans across multiple host devices—connected or unconnected—or access modes—wired vs. wireless, fixed vs. mobile etc.—each having specific storage requirements. A proposed configuration to generate an index of the data stored on a mass storage device includes, generally, having a different host-specific program being used for each host device. That program is typically installed on the host device and/or on a remote server to which the host device is always or occasionally connected.
The proposed indexing configuration, then, generally includes a program that is tightly coupled to the host device. Thus, for example, such an indexing program that is tightly coupled to a host device generally must be customized to operate with that host device. Yet further, having the host device highly involved in data indexing can take processing power from the host device that may be desired or required for other functions.
Another possible drawback of the legacy indexing configuration is evidenced as “content side-load,” where a mobile host device is connected to a computer via a USB cable, for example, and content is stored in the storage device. In this case, the file system of the computer to which the mobile host is connected is the one managing the device, which results in the mobile indexing application not being aware of the storage operation carried out by the computer and, therefore, not indexing the content.
Therefore, an indexing method, system, and apparatus that addresses these shortcomings is desirable.